


Milady

by ExtraPenguin



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pendrecarc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendrecarc/gifts).



Here, have three versions:

https://41.media.tumblr.com/907f3a1949033b1145f915e9eae07c6f/tumblr_o0pfpgJwbL1sjmfobo1_1280.png

https://40.media.tumblr.com/1d564adf56c945235df7c38874489fad/tumblr_o0pfpgJwbL1sjmfobo2_1280.png

https://40.media.tumblr.com/48c05545288446d623eaf7c8d55b770e/tumblr_o0pfpgJwbL1sjmfobo3_1280.png

 


End file.
